


Call and Response

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Short n' Smutty [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a relationship can sometimes be a pain in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the other story is starting to come to a close and I'm very much feeling in need of submissive, vulnerable, hurty Sirius right now, so I'm doing this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little preface on this one since it's been brought up on other things I've done where the characters seem to be very rough with each other: I realize this doesn't seem especially consensual or even necessarily sexual in nature (yet), however, just to point out, I draw Sirius as a 6' 1" nearly 185lb goon (who's very adpet at magic) and Severus as an incredibly average 5' 9" 150lb guy (why yes, I do have a thing about smaller guy topping the living s**t out of bigger guy), assume from that what you will. Just getting that out of the way.


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




End file.
